Folive: The two of us
by The fault in our waffles O.o
Summary: Just please read the story. I don't think I'm very good at writing stories so please read and tell me what you think. ;)
1. Chapter 1

FLETCEHER AND OLIVE: FOLIVE

**(A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO NO FLAMES)**

"Hey Olive." Fletcher said coming into the A.N.T farm.

"Hey Fletcher." Olive said with a smile on her face waving Fletcher.

"WHAT THE HECK?!. WHO DID THIS?!... OLIVE?!" Fletcher shouted with a death glare on Olive.

"What I didn't do it…whatever is wrong." Olive said with a frown.

"C'mon. You always destroy my paintings of Chyna when you get the chance. You're just jealous I only have eyes for Chyna." Fletcher said upset.

"What? That is not true. That is false accusation. And those were accidents." Olive said getting up.

"Olive just admit it. You know it hurts me that you did this… it was the best painting I had ever done… it took me 2 good weeks to finish it." Fletcher said still annoyed.

"GOSH! I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT." Olive said annoyed.

Chyna walked into the A.N.T farm with a smile that turned into a frown when she saw her 2 best friends fight.

"Olive why do have to be such a #%$." Fletcher said angrily not realizing what he said. (A/N: I didn't know what insult to put there)

Olive was shocked of what came out of his mouth and tears were bursting out of her eyes and she run.

"No! No! No! I didn't mean it." Fletcher yelled said.

"Oh hey Fletcher." Chyna said awkwardly.

"Hey Chyna." Fletcher said sadly.

"Oh wait. You think Olive punched and destroyed your painting. Well Fletcher the truth is… I destroyed it. Please don't be mad. Chyna said the last part fast and closed her eyes tightly and winced.

"WHAT?! NOW OLIVE IS MAD AT ME FOR SAYING THAT SHE DID SOMETHING THAT SHE DIDN'T DO! I feel so bad. She's never going to speak to me again." Fletcher said hurt.

"Look I am tired of the 2 of you arguing. I have to do something. Oh yes and I destroyed the painting because I'm tired of you obsessing over me and I have a new boyfriend who's joining the A.N.T program. He's a dancer and he's called Nick." Chyna said.

Fletcher was ignoring all what she said .

"Great so now you're not gonna listen to me?" Chyna said shocked.

Chyna had a plan so she "borrowed" one of her dad's handcuffs and keys. The next day she went to Olive and held her hand and pulled her to where Fletcher was, fast, and she held Fletcher's hand and brought out the handcuffs and handcuffed the both of them together

"CHYNA!" Fletcher and Olive said in unison.

Chyna pushed them in the janitor's closet, locked them and was listening to everything they were saying. They were banging the door. There was nothing they could do so Olive sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest and Fletcher was forced to do the same because they were handcuffed. They were sitting side by side but Olive looked the other way to ignore Fletcher.

"Look Olive I know you're mad and I didn't mean what I said. Please. I know you are annoying, you easily get angry, you hurt some people…"

Fletcher said a lot of things Olive didn't like so what he was saying hurt Olive more so a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know you are pushy and sometimes boring.(he finally ended.) but that's what I like about you. Sometimes you're annoying because you are a fun person and you like having fun a lot and you always want to even when people aren't in the mood. You easily get angry because… there are some things you don't like that people like doing… I don't know. You hurt some people because maybe you are angry about something they've done… (he continued with the other stuff) and some people your interesting factoids lame and boring but I find them adorable. Olive I love you. You are a great friend, I don't know why that came out of my mouth I know I didn't mean it. Olive you have to believe me I am so sorry. Please." Fletcher said.

Olive didn't mind him and he put his head down in failure and shame. But Olive's face turned to a grin and she turned to him and he put his head up and smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"Fletcher that was so sweet. Thank you. I love you too." Olive said and give him a hug and Fletcher hugged back.

"You know I will always be here for. You are like a sister to me and I don't want to lose you." Fletcher said with a sweet smile and Olive smiled that cute smile of hers.

"CHYNA?!" They both said in unison.

"Awww you guys that was so sweet I'm about to cry." Chyna said looking for the key around her and in her pockets.

"Ok Chyna just please open the door." Olive said and Fletcher and Olive both got up.

"uh-um- I-ahem-er" Chyna stammered still checking in her pocket.

"Chyna?" Fletcher said raising an eyebrow.

" Um I erm uh I-I lost the keys." Chyna said.

"What?!" Fletcher and Olive said in unison and looked at each other.

"B-but don't worry I'll go look for it." Chyna said nervously.

"Soo… what are we gonna do now?" Fletcher said looking at Olive.

"Find a way to remove these handcuffs." Olive said annoyed.

"Because they're super pinchy?" Fletcher also said annoyed.

" Yup." Olive said.

While they are trying to remove the handcuffs Chyna runs to the A.N.T farm and sees Violet and Angus.

"Violet. Angus." Chyna said holding her knees and catching her breath when she got inside.

"What!" They said in unison. (A/N: I have got to stop with the unison thing)

"Fletcher… and… Olive… are… making… out in… the janitors closet." Chyna said catching her breath. She meant they were working things out with their argument but she didn't finish her sentence because she was catching her breath and she said it so they can break the door.

"WHAT?! QUIMBY IS A DEAD MAN!" Angus said clenching his fists very hard making his knuckles white.

"Blondie number 3 (A/N: blondie number 1 is Lexi and number 2 is paisley) better watch out." Violet screamed.

They stormed out of the A.N.T farm to the janitor's closet.

In the janitors closet: Fletcher and Olive were searching for something to remove the handcuffs and Olive was trying reaching the tall top shelf with her hand but couldn't reach and her hand pushed a bottle of liquid soap and she turned to Fletcher and the bottle dropped and the cap came off so it poured on the floor and when she was walking she slipped on the liquid soap and fell on Fletcher.

"I am so sorry." Olive said with a blush.

"No problem." Fletcher said with a small smile.

The door fell and Violet and Angus came in with angry and shocked faces.

"QUIMBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN!"

"No its not what it looks like" Fletcher said and Olive got off him.

"BLONDIE!" Violet said hitting her fist.

"You guys you didn't let me finish." Chyna said scared. "I put them in a friendship make out session. They were in one of their arguments."

"Then why was Olive on my Fletchie?" Violet yelled.

"Because I slipped on soap and fell on your fletchie." Olive said.

" oh…ok." Angus and Violet said in unison and they left.

The bell rang and Chyna left leaving Fletcher and Olive alone.

"So see you after school?" Fletcher said giving Olive a pleading smile.

"Sorry Fletcher I'm busy but I'll call." Olive said with a small smile.

"Oh. Ok. I'll be expecting your call." Fletcher said raising his eyebrows.

Olive smiled and left and Fletcher was staring and smiling at Olive.

_I think I'm in love. Fletcher thought._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

OLIVE'S HOUSE.

"I think I'm in love." Olive said lying on the piano in the Doyle's den talking to her older sister Melanie.

"Go on." Melanie said twirling her long brunette hair around her finger.

"But he loves someone else." Olive said with a sad face.

"Olive, um could you tell me who they are?" Melanie said raising her eyebrows up.

"The one I'm in love with is Fletcher and the one he's in love with is Chyna." Olive said staring at her sister.

"Oh Fletcher. Is it your guy best friend who comes here most of the time? He's really cute." Melanie said.

"I know right. I just wish he would notice me." Olive said sadly. I really want us to get together… at least like this: (A/N: Ok Olive is telling Melanie but I want to make it like she's imagining.)

*IMAGINE*

Olive walks into the A.N.T farm to Fletcher, seeing him make a sculpture of Chyna.

"Hey Fletcher I like you."

Olive makes a grip on Fletcher's shirt and pulls him into a kiss and let's go.

"I like you too." Fletcher says punching Chyna's sculpture. "See you after school."

"Bye." Olive says heading to class.

*IMAGINING OVER*

"You have got to be kidding me. That's stupid." Melanie said.

Someone knocked the door and said it's Fletcher.

"Oh no!" said Olive surprised falling on the floor and getting up quickly. "ouch."

"I'll get it." Melanie said rolling her eyes and heading to the door.

"Hey." Fletcher greeted.

"Hey." Melanie greeted back.

"Uh I just wanted to give Olive something." Fletcher said.

"Here!" Olive yelled and ran to the door and pushed Melanie aside.

Fletcher gave Olive a little box and an envlope.

"Oh. I wonder what's in it." Olive said a little curious.

"It's a surprise. I'll leave you to open it." Fletcher said. "I have to go." He ran.

"Huh?" Olive said looking confused.

"Maybe you should see what's inside now." Melanie said staring at it.

Olive was tearing the envlope very slowly. Melanie was growing impatient and snatched the envlope from Olive.

"Hey!" Olive yelled.

"What you were too slow." Melanie said tearing the envelope top quickly.

"Give me that!" Olive yelled snatching the envlope back.

There was a paper in it that said:

**_Well to be honest, I've being in love with Chyna._**

**_I wouldn't lie to you, but even if I did,_**

**_My mind couldn't still erase you._**

**_I tried, but my mind just can't forget you._**

**_I don't even know what's in you that made me fall for you._**

**_I tried to look for answers._**

**_Being just yourself I could not ask for more,_**

**_I love everything about you._**

**_Everything even your flaws._**

**_I really like you a lot...more than you'll every know._**

**_-Fletcher._**

Olive smiled at that. She was so happy Fletcher liked her back.

"Awwwwwww. So sweet. I wish I had a boyfriend like Fletcher.

"Yeah. He's the best. That's why I love him." Olive said with a dreamy smile.

Olive took out a really cute heart shaped necklace and opened it. The left was a picture of she and Fletcher hugging each other side ways and smiling cutely and the right said FOREVER TOGETHER. (A/N: sorry if you think its lame but I didn't know what to put there.)

"Awwww. So cute and sweet." Said Melanie. "I'm gonna cry, tears." She said fanning her eyes dramatically. "This is too much for me. I have to go." She left.

"Awww. I love it. I want to kiss him right now. He's so sweet." Olive said.

"I'll tell him how I feel, face to face at school." Olive said strongly.

FLETCHER'S HOUSE

"Where did you go Fletcher? I needed help with my art project." Fletcher's 10 year old sister Allie said.

"Sorry I just went to Olive's to give her something." Fletcher said.

"Mmhmm. What did you give her?" Allie asked curiously.

"A necklace and a letter." Fletcher said a little excited. "I just hope she loves it."

"Wow. You moved on from Chyna. I thought you would never move on because you were head over heels in love with her." Allie said.

"Pffffft whaat...you don't know what the letter says and if I give her a necklace doesn't mean I like her and you don't know how I feel about." Fletcher said nervously.

"Here it goes." Allie mumbled rolling her eyes.

"It was a letter about how I feel about her! I love Olive she is like the most beautiful girl ever, Why didn't I notice her beauty well till we spent a lots of times together?, Why was I so stupid not to notice it?, Why was I wasting my time on Chyna? Olive is cuter sweeter smarter-"

"ENOUGH! You talk a lot. Are you gonna help me with my project or not?" Allie said a little annoyed.

"Ok Fine. Sorry." Fletcher said in surrender.

"Thank you." Allie said in a calm tone.

They Continue working on the project.


End file.
